Annie's Diary
by L'imagination de Lilly
Summary: Ayant retrouvée le journal intime de Darren, devenue adolescente, Annie rencontre un vampire qui lui fait retrouver sa mémoire. Sous la demande du conseil elle est envoyée à l'Académie Horion, une école où seuls les descendants des deux clans de vampires au courant de leur secret sont acceptés.
1. 00 - Avant-propos

Si tout semblait parfaitement bien, je l'aurais remarqué. Hors, ce n'est pas le cas, la vie n'est pas aussi simple qu'il en parait. Si des personnes voulant faire régner l'enfer en avaient la possibilité, ils le ferraient. A leurs façons. Peu à peu, nous, les humains, plongeons dans une nouvelle aire. Nous ne connaissons pas ce que l'univers nous a caché depuis sa création. Personne d'ailleurs. Certains secrets feraient mieux de le rester le plus longtemps possible. Mais si ces derniers finissent par apparaître, le sang de nombreux innocents ne cessera de couler pour attiser la colère de ces monstres qui ravageront notre existence.

Avant que je ne découvre ce que l'étendue de ce secret a comme importance, j'ai laissé à mon tour ma curiosité prendre le dessus. Mais vous à ma place, qu'auriez-vous fait si vous trouvez le journal de la personne qui est partit sans dire quoi que soit ? Voila, vous auriez fait sans doute la même chose. Le lire pour découvrir la vérité était le seul moyen pour moi de comprendre pourquoi mon frère était partit. Ce que je découvris sortait tout droit de l'imaginaire ! Si c'était la vérité, on l'aurait pris pour un fou. Moi, qui étais sa sœur, j'ai crue et j'ai eue raison.

Essayant de me faire une raison, j'ai accepté ce qui m'a été proposé. Pour la protection de la nouvelle identité de mon frère, je me suis aventuré dans un tout nouveau monde. Eloigné de mes proches, le mensonge est encore la seule solution pour continuer au bon fonctionnement de notre monde.


	2. Chapitre 1

01

Depuis la mort de Darren, je n'ai cessé d'être hantée par des cauchemars qui ont fini par me rendre insomniaque à tel point de refaire la décoration de la salle de bain. Depuis obligé de consulter un psychologue trois fois par semaine, je n'allais plus au lycée pour des raisons psychiatriques. Même Maya ma meilleure amie ne me donne plus de ses nouvelles de peur que je finisse par la tuer. Assigné à faire mes leçons par correspondance, c'était peut-être la seule solution pour le bien-être de tous.

Regardant mes mains, celles-ci ne ressemblaient presque à rien. J'avais les ongles rongés et la peau attaqué jusqu'au sang, remarquant que le stress avait fini par emporter un combat face à celle que j'étais devenue.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 31 Octobre. Halloween. Dans le quartier, j'étais devenue la folle du village. J'étais comparé à un mort revenant d'outre-tombe, tel un zombie voir un vampire. La nuit, alors que je me trouvais dans la chambre de Darren, j'observer par sa fenêtre les habitants passants dans les maisons, déguiser. Alors que je pouvais entendre les rires des enfants, un groupe de personne arrivant, fourches en main acclamer mon nom. Mes parents n'étant pas présents, je voulais qu'une fois pour toute que tout cela s'arrête. Ils voulaient me comparer à un vampire, soit ! Allant dans ma chambre, je sortie d'une grande caisse une longue cape doublé ainsi qu'une robe bleu nuit. Prenant au passage les fausses dents de vampires dévalant les escaliers comme une furie. Ouvrant la porte, le courant d'air fis flotter la cape, mes « agresseurs », armés de leurs fourches me regardèrent. Me présentant fière et ne montrant pas de signe de peur, ils se sont reculer face à mes mots.

- Que les dieux des vampires vous écoutent ! Qu'ils vous vident de leur sang ! Je me ferais un plaisir de pouvoir y goûter…

Partant en courant, je m'étais mise à rire comme une sorcière. Pour la première fois, je me sentais revivre. C'était plutôt marrant de me faire réellement passer pour la folle du village.

Rentrant à la maison, après m'avoir changée, montant de nouveau dans la chambre de mon frère, je m'étais mise assise sur sa chaise face à son bureau. C'est ouvrant un tiroir que tomba un vieux livre à mes pieds. Baissant ma tête, j'étais tombé face à son journal. Le ramassant, après l'avoir posé sur la table, j'y avais placé mes mains, hésitant à le lire. Cette envie de le lire me consuma et avait fini par lire les premières lignes qui m'étaient adressé. C'est ainsi que je lisais les mots de Darren :

'' _Si tu l'ouvre tu découvriras pourquoi je suis partis. Je suis tellement désoler de vous faire souffrir ainsi. Je suis obligé de le faire, pour nous tous, pour toi. Pardon, Darren_''

Les larmes aux yeux, j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il a voulu dire par être obligé de le faire. Il avait pris le temps de laisser des marques pages avec des annotations, toujours à mon intention. Il savait qu'un jour je finirais par découvrir son journal et être à mon tour au courant d'un secret que nulle personne n'est censé savoir.

Lisant ses lignes, ce que je découvris dépasser toute mon imagination.

Voulant en savoir plus, je me suis rendue là où la vie de mon frère avait changé à jamais. A vélo, je m'étais rendue à quelques mètres du vieux théâtre. Passant par l'arrière, j'avais traversé un grillage me faisant une petite égratignure sans importance. Je m'étais enfin rendue au cœur de la grande bâtisse. Tout était déchiqueter, dans un pitre état de décomposition. Les tapisseries réduites en lambeau me firent trembler. Certains bancs étaient eux aussi détruit. M'arrêtant, je vis deux hommes arrivés. Accroupie de telle façon à que je puisse voir qui se trouvait là, ils parlaient d'un incident.

- Ce type à bien faillit nous faire repérer !

- C'est Halloween sire March.

- Vous sentez ça ?

- Quoi donc ?

Voulant m'enfuir, à peine que j'avais marché à quatre pattes, je fis relever par celui qui m'avait repérer. Remarquant que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, j'étais resté complètement muette. Celui qui accompagné mon agresseur l'interpella.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit la meilleure solution pour faire connaissance sire.

- Lâchez-moi !

- D'accord.

- Ah !

Tombant par terre, me trouvant simplement en débardeur rouge, mon gilet tombant, laissa mes épaules libres, je n'avais pas remarqué que ma blessure saigner.

- Oh non…

- C'était ça l'odeur sire ?

- Tout à fait.

En profitant, j'en avais pris la fuite. Mais à peine j'étais partie, l'homme vêtu de vêtement fait en peau d'animaux, était apparu devant mes yeux.

- Comment vous avez fait ?

- Secret.

- Vous aussi vous êtes comme celui qui a fait de mon frère un monstre ?

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Ça jamais.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

- Je te propose une faveur. Que dis-tu si je te fais oublier tes cauchemars et te fasse retrouver ta mémoire.

- Parce que c'est à cause de ça mes cauchemars ?

Se mettant assis, le vampire (après m'avoir dit qui il était vraiment) me raconta toute la vérité. C'était la demande de Darren juste après sa mort. Lui et Steve ont fini par périr à cause d'une guerre qui n'avait ni queue ni tête, simplement pour qu'une stupide prophétie s'accomplisse.

- Et ce type, il est encore vivant ?

- Oui. Et toi seule pourra le vaincre.

- Comment, je ne suis qu'une humaine !

Sortant de sa poche un médaillon, un anneau doré où une pierre rose s'y trouvait, me le donnant, il m'expliqua que Darren avait demandé à ce que son âme reste à l'intérieur de celui-ci pour pouvoir faire en sorte de me protéger.

- C'est absurde !

- Moi-même je ne sais pas comment ce truc fonctionne ! Mais une puissante sorcière que je connais très bien m'a expliqué que toi seule peut entrer en contact avec ton frère.

- C'est pour une caméra cachée c'est ça ?

- Evanna ?

Sortant de je ne sais où, une femme aussi laide qu'horrible abordait une barbe et des vêtements aussi laid que le vampire. Arrivant face à moi, elle me prit mes mains, posant le collier contre.

- Je peux être repoussante, mais ferme les yeux et dis-nous ce que tu y vois. Tu verras si ce que tu crois est la vérité.

M'exécutant, une mini-tornade fit son apparition dans la grande salle. Pouvant sentir mes cheveux flotter dans le vent, j'avais pris une grande inspiration et vis en face de moi une silhouette. En un instant, je me suis crue dans un autre monde. Alors ça ressemble à ça le paradis ? A un grand vide, recouvert de nuage et de fumée blanche ? Oui, voila à quoi ressembler le paradis.

Regardant autour de moi, seul moi et Darren étions présents. Effrayé, je ne savais pas comment me sortir de rêve. Prenant ma main, le visage de mon frère était souriant.

- Co…

- Salut Annie.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Il y a tant de chose que j'aimerai te parler.

- Alors dit-le !

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à chaque fois. Mais sache que tout ce que tu es en train de vivre est la vérité. Tu dois écouter à la lettre tout ce dont les autres vampires te diront.

- Mais toi ?

- Moi ? Je suis simplement un fantôme. Je t'aime tellement Annie, pardonne-moi.

- Attend ne part pas !

Ouvrant les yeux, je m'étais de nouveau retrouvé au théâtre. Tombant dans les bras de la sorcière, éclatant en sanglot, je ne trouvais pas les mots pour dire à quel point j'étais effrayé.

- J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras !

- Je le sais.

- Il me manque tellement !

Ainsi pendant quelques minutes, reprenant mes esprits, j'étais assise sur une chaise, jouant avec le médaillon. Ecoutant les mots de Darren, je devais faire confiance à tous ces gens que je venais à peine de rencontrer. Séchant mes larmes, je m'étais mise droite, me mettant en face des trois personnes leur demandant ce qu'ils attendaient de moi suite à ce qui vient de se passer.

- Désormais que tu es au courant, non loin d'ici il y a une académie qui accueille des adolescents qui comme toi sont au courant pour nous. Tu y apprendras l'histoire de nos clans et faire en sorte que la paix dure.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. J'accepte !

Tenant le collier, celui-ci s'illumina me faisant sourire. Une vague de chaleur traversa alors tout mon corps, me faisant comprendre que tout irait bien désormais.


	3. Chapitre 2

02

Alors que je me trouvais chez mon psychologue, avant que mes parents n'entre, il regarda mon collier avant de m'avouer qu'il avait attendu ce jour avec impatience.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Les vampires ont fini par te trouver.

- Vous aussi vous êtes au courant ?

- Depuis le premier jour où tu es venue à ma porte Annie.

Mes parents entrant, le psychologue sortit de son dossier une brochure de la fameuse académie pour adolescents au courant pour le secret des vampires. Heureusement, ce n'était pas tourner ainsi, mais plutôt était comparé à une école pour adolescents voulant reprendre une vie normale.

- L'académie Horion est un lieu où elle pourra continuer ses études dans un cycle normal.

- C'est loin ?

- Maman, j'ai vraiment envie d'y allé ! Et puis si c'est loin, c'est pas grave, je pourrais t'appeler et puis, il y a les vacances !

- Chérie…

Me voyant sourire pour la première fois avec autant de plaisir, ma mère, après avoir lue la brochure semblait satisfaite. Pareil pour mon père. acceptant, je leur avait promis de faire de mon mieux pour avoir des bonnes notes et avoir un comportement d'une fille sage.

Les jours suivants étaient dédiés à mon inscription pour l'académie. Certaines parties étaient remplies par le vampire tuteur, entre autre qui pour moi était Darren. La sorcière avait le don de pouvoir le faire sortir du collier. Mais étrangement, je n'avais pas le droit d'être présente, trop dangereux disait-elle. Le principal, c'était que je pouvais le voir dans mes rêves.

Un jour à la maison, le facteur avait déposé un colis à mon nom. Dans ma chambre, l'ouvrant, la surprise fut de taille. Le soir même, me rendant au théâtre, le vampire rigola en me voyant habillé de l'uniforme de l'académie.

- Une princesse en uniforme !

- En plus ça vous fait rire !

- Désolé je ne voulais pas ! Mais c'est vraiment trop beau !

- Tu oublie mon cher Vancha que ton fils se trouve aussi à l'académie.

Me mettant à mon tour à rigoler, Evanna avait fait allusion à Ethan, leur fils à lui et à elle. La sorcière avait raconté qu'après la mort de Darren et Steve, elle avait conçue des jumeaux avec Vancha et son frère Gannen pour assurer la paix entre les deux clans de vampires.

- Pardon.

- Cet uniforme te va très bien.

- Merci.

- A en croire que le rouge est la couleur qui vous va le mieux à toi et ton frère.

Me regardant face à miroir qui se trouvait dans une loge où nous étions, l'uniforme que je portais était de couleur rouge et blanche. Je portais des chaussures simples noires, des collants de la même couleur. La jupe type écossaise était rouge, ainsi que le blazer avec l'emblème des vampires. En-dessous de ma veste, je portais une simple chemise blanche abordant une cravate rouge similaire à ma jupe. Dans exactement une semaine, j'allais faire mon entrée dans ma toute nouvelle école. En espérant que je n'aurais pas de problème avec mes futurs camarades.

L'académie se trouvant quelque part dans nord du pays, sur une île, le chemin durait presque deux jours en voiture. Mais merci les transports aériens ! Prenant l'avion, je pouvais voir que se trouvait trois adolescents comme moi, portant le même uniforme mais de couleur violet. Me regardant étrangement, j'avais fais comme si je ne l'ai avait pas vu. L'un d'entre eux, passant devant moi pour aller aux toilettes, me dévisagea. Revenant, il s'arrêta.

- Ont t'a l'œil vampire !

Revenant s'asseoir avec les autres, les regardant, je me suis mise à serer mon collier les laissant admirer la faible lueur qui s'y échapper. Leur sourire se dissipant, je pouvais entendre la voix de Darren me disant de ne pas les chercher.

- Ce sont qui me cherche, ai-je chuchoté.

Finissant par m'endormir, arrivant à destination, sur le quai, prenant ma valise et mon sac, je retrouvais les trois garçons qui eux aussi chercher leurs affaires. Les suivants timidement, je vis un homme les bras en l'air tenant une pancarte avec écrit «académie Horion ». Nous approchant, l'homme qui nous avait accueillis, ne semblait pas vraiment sympathique. Il ressembler à un gros nounours au regard fusillant. Dehors, un vieux mini-van de couleur vert écaillé se trouvait au parking. Un des garçons voulant monter devant, l'homme le repoussa. De sa voix grave, il me regarda.

- Honneur à la dame ! Soit un peu galant.

- Mais…

Ses amis, rigolant, j'étais alors monté après avoir mis mes affaires dans le coffre comme tous les autres. Durant le voyage, le soleil fut vite cacher par des gros nuages menaçant, je me suis contentais de regarder la route. Traversant un tunnel, je me suis rendue compte que seul le véhicule passait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres voitures à part celle-ci. Un des garçons en avait fait aussi la remarque.

- Seuls les descendants des deux clans de vampires parviennent à traverser ce tunnel.

- Je comprends mieux.

Sortant enfin du tunnel, la pluie avait pris le dessus. Les nuages cachés la totalité du soleil. Le conducteur avait aussi précisé que l'académie était protégée par un sort permettant aux vampires et aux vampiriks de sortir. S'arrêtant, face à nous se trouvait un immense château, type celui d'Harry Potter mais en plus terrifiant. Pour nous y rendre, il fallait prendre un ferry.

En bateau, deux garçons sur les trois avaient le mal de mer. Me disant qu'ils l'avaient mérité, le dernier se mit à côté de moi, regardant l'eau.

- Ils sont cons, laisse.

- Je l'avais remarqué.

- Je m'appelle Eden.

- Annie.

Nous serrant la main, il avait l'air gentil malgré qu'il faisait partit de la classe des vampiriks. Parlant longuement, nous avions parlés de tout et de rien. Arrivant sur l'île, Eden était repartit avec les deux autres, me laissant de nouveau seule. Mettant un pied à terre, mon sac sur mon dos, nous étions remontés dans la voiture pour faire le reste de la route en voiture.

- Nous y voila. Bienvenue dans votre nouveau chez vous !

Freinant, notre accompagnateur nous aida seulement à sortir nos valise du coffre et était partit sans rien dire. Alors que les trois garçons partirent, je les avais suivis, en silence. Les entendant parler, seul Eden ne parler pas. Me tendant sa main, la prenant, nous avions fait la route ensembles, nous ne préoccupant des deux autres.

- Ils ne vont rien dire ?

- Je ne suis pas ami avec eux.

- Tu compte t'en faire ?

- Je m'en suis fait une amie non ?

Souriant, nous étions arrivés face à une grande porte en bois. S'apprêtant à frapper, nous avons vu que celle-ci s'ouvrit. Une femme grande, blonde aussi charmante que le conducteur nous accueillit.

- Bienvenue à l'académie St-Honor. Nos élèves ont hâtent de faire votre connaissances.

- Ils vont à quel point Jake Lance est le plus fort !

- Ne vous emballer pas monsieur Lance.

Eden et l'autre garçon rigolant, Jake les fusillant du regard, ces derniers ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de rire de plus bel. Moi, le regardant, ce dernier s'approcha de moi.

- Tu ne rigole pas ?

- Pourquoi je devrais ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas si méchant que tu veux faire croire. Et tu n'es vraiment pas drôle.

- Parce que toi tu l'es ?

- Non.

Suivant la femme, elle se présenta à moi et aux autres comme Margaret Hodgins, la maîtresse de maison. Ignorant les remarques de Jake, elle s'arrêta face à une porte.

- Le hall principal est un lieu où les gouverneurs des deux clans de vampires viennent rencontrés les nouveaux élèves.

- Alors je passe devant, je veule qu'ils me voient comme l'un de leur futur roi !

- Il est incroyable…

- S'il savait.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Le futur roi ce n'est pas vous monsieur Lance. Mais mademoiselle.

- Quoi ? !

- Pardon ?

- Avancez mademoiselle.

Avançant, doublant Jake, je m'étais arrêté devant une longue poutre en bois massif qui en la suivant, donner aux escaliers se trouvant à ma droite et à ma gauche. Devant moi, se dresser une immense salle où des lustres en cristal donner un aspect magique ! De grands rideaux rouges accroché à ma gauche indiquaient qu'il s'agissait du côté des vampires. À droite, les rideaux violets indiquaient le côté des vampiriks. C'est alors que je pouvais entendre la voix de Vancha résonner dans toute la salle.

- Chers élèves, la princesse Shan !


	4. Chapitre 3

03

Me mettant à regarder Vancha de la même manière que la première fois vêtue de mon uniforme, il souriait bêtement. Arrivant à côté de moi, Jake était subjugué par ce qu'il venait d'assister. Tous les élèves se sont mit à genoux clamant mon nom telle une célébrité.

Madame Hodgins était à son tour arrivée en ma direction. Voyant mon regard surpris, la regardant, elle me souriait. Je crois même qu'au passage, elle avait demandé aux trois garçons de descendre du côté droit, le côté des vampiriks. Eden m'avait alors chuchoté un plus tard et était descendus. Les élèves de nouveau assis à leurs places, j'étais descendue à mon tour, du côté gauche. Regardant mes pieds, j'avais eue le droit à un peu de fantaisie. A la place des chaussures noires classique, j'avais porté une paire de Converse rouge à paillette. De côté j'avais mis les noires au cas où si je voyais le visage de Vancha colérique. Au lieu de ça, me voyant, il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah, les jeunes !

- Quoi ?

- Regarde autour de toi.

Regardant aux pieds de certains élèves, plusieurs d'entre eux portaient des chaussures différentes de l'académie. Ça se saurait si tout le monde accepter une telle règle !

Pour ce premier soir, je me trouvais assise sur une table avec Eden, Jake et Marvin, le dernier des garçons du voyage. Je me sentais un peu ridicule dans mon uniforme rouge entouré de tout ce violet ça me donner la nausée ! Alors que Jake et Marvin parlaient entre eux, Eden lui, c'est contenté de m'adresser quelques mots, histoire que je ne me sente pas seule. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part de me parler.

- C'est magique hein ?

- Oui. Heu…Je peux te demander un truc ?

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi tu es ici ?

- J'ai vu un vampirik tuer ma famille et a dit simplement que j'étais son arrière, arrière petit-fils un truc du genre. Et toi ?

- Mon crétin de frère m'a envoyée ici, avais-je sortie en mangeant une cuillère de maïs.

Alors que je regarder ma fourchette de mon visage en colère, Eden se mit à rigoler. Le regardant du même regard que celui de ma fourchette, il avait simplement mit sa serviette en face de mon visage et a ajouté.

- Tu es vraiment marrante !

- Faux !

Cette fois boudant, je n'avais pas de faire certaines manières idiotes de ce genre. C'était complètement puéril et gamin. Mais ce n'était pas ma faute si Eden était mignon ! Il était comme moi, de taille moyenne, blond aux yeux marrons avec quelques tâches de rousseurs qui se voyaient à peine sur son visage enfantin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Pardon !

- Tu es en train de rougir ?

- Non, pas du tout…

- Comme c'est mignon !

Marmonnant, Eden avait compris que je mentais. Tout en souriant, il avait dit qu'il avait remarqué que je commençais à tombé amoureuse de lui. M'enfournant d'une autre bouché de maïs regardant ailleurs, mon voisin de table à fini par continuer de manger, comme les autres.

A la fin du repas, assis sur un des sept trônes, un des princes, appelé désormais Gouverneur, le plus fort de tous, leva la main en l'air.

- Veuillez vous levez !

C'était le Gouverneur Arrow. Ce type était baraqué, chauve et abordait des tatouages en forme de flèche sur chaque extrémité de sa tête ainsi que ses bras. Il faisait vraiment peur à voir. Mais d'après Vancha, il est aussi doux qu'un agneau !

Continuant son discours, seuls moi et les garçons devions restés.

La salle désormais entièrement vide, toutes les tables et les chaises avaient disparut emportés par des personnes, vêtues de haillons en laine blanche, tâché et trouées. Leurs physiques indiquaient qu'ils ne mangeaient peu voir pas du tout ! Ils faisaient peine à voir. En regardant un passer devant moi, il avait les peaux sur les os.

- Allons, plus vite !

Je pouvais entendre la voix grave d'Arrow résonné dans la grande pièce résonnante. A la place, se trouvait désormais un tapis de gymnastique couleur crème ou du moins qui était similaire. Enlevant leurs chaussures, Jake et Marvin commençaient à se défouler alors que moi et Eden nous nous regardions sans rien faire.

- Faites pareil.

- A quoi cela sert sire ?

- Des questions, toujours des questions ! Je crois revoir le prince en culotte courte.

Me mettant à rigoler, Eden me bouscula, me faisant tomber sur le tapis. Le regardant, il avait en main une lance. Toujours à terre, je voyais Jake combattre tout comme Marvin, et désormais Eden, contre des vampires venant de nulle part. Pouvant entendre les autres Gouverneurs parlés entre eux, voyant que personne ne venait pour m'attaquer, j'avais enlevé mes chaussure et me déplaça à quatre pattes aussi rapide qu'une flèche. Mais voyant un bâton face à ma tête, levant mes yeux, un homme aussi effrayant qu'Arrow s'y trouvait. Fesse contre le tapis, je n'avais pas bougé, beaucoup trop effrayée en pensant à ce qu'il allait me faire. Me mettant en boule, les bras contre mes genoux, je commençais à sangloter. Fermant les yeux, je pouvais revoir ce qui ressembler au paradis. Darren m'étais réapparus comme la première fois.

- Pourquoi je ne bouge pas ?

- Tu as peur, c'est normal.

- Qu'est- ce qui est en train de m'arriver si je parle avec toi ?

- Rien, une barrière de protection se trouve autour de toi, il ne peut rien t'arriver.

- Alors, je peux faire quoi ?

- Bat-toi, tout simplement. Rappelle-toi de nos bagarres quand ont été petits.

Rouvrant mes yeux, toujours figé contre le bâton, je l'avais pris d'une main et pivota pour me retrouvé derrière mon agresseur. Je pouvais sentir en moi une toute nouvelle force, provenant de je ne sais où. Touchant mon collier, cacher contre ma poitrine, j'avais compris. Une sensation de chaud se faisait ressentir. Ensuite, je ne sais pas comment il a ressuis à faire ça, mais le géant, furieux de me voir sur son dos, essayant de se débatte, me projeta le dos contre le sol, m'y plaquant. Laissant échapper un drôle de bruit, la force de mon frère n'était pas aussi forte que celle du géant !

- Annie !

La voix d'Eden surgissant, ce dernier venait de tuer son adversaire, attaqua le géant auquel j'avais à faire. Par terre, le visage face au plafond, mon corps refuser de se relever. J'étais devenue aussi lourde qu'un menhir. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, arrivant à me tourner, je pouvais entendre certains de mes os craquer, me faisant crier. Finissant par rampé jusqu'à trouver une épée couverte de sang, me retournant, le géant était en train de virevolter Eden comme un vulgaire jouer en plastique. Marchant faiblement, je n'avais pas dis mon dernier mot !

-« _Poignarde-le au cœur._ »

La voix de mon frère résonnant dans mon esprit m'ordonna de tuer le géant. Arrivant derrière lui, l'entendant grogner, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains. !

- Hé espèce de monstre géant ?

- Non !

Lâchant Eden, entaillé de partout et perdant du sang, était fatigué. Me reculant, le géant était lui aussi au bord de la fatigue. Prenant son bâton, je l'avais fait tomber à genoux face à moi. Étrangement, il était arrivé à ma taille. Le poignardant au cœur, il semblait ne rien sentir, j'en fus surprise quand la voix de Darren résonna de nouveau en moi.

-« _Tranche-lui sa tête et apporte-là aux autres._ »

- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

-« _Annie ! Exécute-toi !_ »

Finissant par l'écouter, prenant l'épée de son cœur, j'avais fini par lui tranché sa tête, faisant giclé son sang sur mon uniforme et un peu sur mon visage. C'était dégoutant, mais Darren m'avait dit que je devais afficher une tête fière, digne d'une princesse, digne d'un membre de la famille Shan !

Le corps du géant tombant, laissant dégouliner son sang qui sortait de sa tête, je m'étais avancé, marchant sur la flaque qui c'était formée, laissant mes empreintes de pieds marqué le tapis. Arrivant à quelques mètres des trônes, j'y avais lancé la tête, m'exclamant avec énervement.

- Ne refaite plus jamais ça ! Comme si nous pouvions tous nous défendre ainsi ! Je ne suis pas un monstre assoiffé de sang comme vous !

Là, Arrow m'a regardé de son regard de gladiateur ses bras croisés.

- Tu es bien le portrait de ton frère !

N'ayant pas compris, je pouvais entendre les cris des élèves vampires acclamés mon nom criant à ma victoire. le Gouverneur est arrivé face à moi, me chuchotant à l'oreille que tout cela était un test et que Darren avait mit au courant malgré que son esprit se trouvait à l'intérieur de mon médaillon.


End file.
